


I'll do it

by stormthedarkcity



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormthedarkcity/pseuds/stormthedarkcity
Summary: Ash Hawke wants to help his boyfriend with the clinic.
Relationships: Anders/Male Hawke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I'll do it

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for mhandersmyheart on [tumblr](https://stormthedarkcity.tumblr.com/post/611133819289993216), for the prompt "don't get up, I'll do it" with m!handers <3

The bottles on Anders’ desk clinked loudly through the chatter of the clinic as he rummaged through them, shifting them urgently to read their labels. He sighed, forehead falling into his open hands and shoulders slumping.

“Andraste have mercy, we’re already out of elfroot potion.”

Ash Hawke pulled the empty chair for himself and began going through the same empty bottles, as though one would have magically filled up with elfroot in the last few seconds.

“Already? Didn’t you restock last week?”

“I did.” Anders chewed on his damaged bottom lip, so hard that Ash was about to warn him not to make himself bleed like last time, when Anders spoke again:

“Tomwise owes me one, I helped his sister last month.” He nodded to himself, frowning toward the dusty ground. “Maybe with a little persuasion he’ll give me a few bottles until I can go back to the surface to buy some.”

Anders sighed and braced his hands on his knees to stand, only to stop when Ash gently pulled on his arm.

“No, don’t get up, I’ll do it. Tomwise, you said? Just out the clinic and up the stairs?”

“I can go. I’m not weak, love.”

_That_ would have been a lot more persuasive if Anders’s voice hadn’t dipped right at the end, curling in on itself in a tired wheeze akin to the sound Ash’s mabari does right before falling asleep.

“No,” Ash said, “but you’re exhausted. You’ve been on your feet all day, and you’ve been fantastic. You’re invaluable to these people, but your well-being is even more so to me.” He took Anders’ hand in his and kissed the knuckles. “Let me help you. Please? I haven’t just come to chat, I’m sure we can get more work done with two pairs of hands.”

Anders shook his head, but a tired smile was playing on his chapped lips. “No offense, Hawke, but I’ve seen your healing skills, and they’re far from efficient. Last week you managed to make the cut on Isabela’s leg worse by stitching it up, and I’m still not sure how you managed that.”

Ash grimaced. “Oh Maker no, don’t let me do any healing, I’m rubbish at it. But I can still follow your directives, I’m sure I can help. I’m strong, I can help you move supplies, carry patients!”

A small, playful smile rose on Anders’ face, making the corners of his eyes crinkle as his gaze fell to Ash’s biceps. “Who could say no to these arms, indeed.”

“I– hey! I didn’t mean it like that!”

“Sure you didn’t.”

“You’re a very unholy man with unholy thoughts, Anders.”

That smirk on Anders’ lips twitched as he leaned forward. “And the sooner I can finish helping these people,” he said in a low voice, “the sooner I can transform these thoughts into action.”

Ash licked his lips. “I see your point.”

Truth be told, there would probably be more sleeping than _action_ once Anders was done here, but that didn’t keep Ash from flirting a little. Or a lot. Anders shook his head, fond smile on his lips.

“Let’s get to work, yeah? Close your mouth, you’re drooling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quick announcement in case you've missed it on tumblr but are interested: [I'm starting a tag list](https://stormthedarkcity.tumblr.com/post/611053270932357120/) to notify whoever wants to know when I post new stuff, do hit me up on tumblr if you want me to add your url!


End file.
